Clawvenus's Freaky Fusion - Freaky Fusions diary
Cover It's not a good idea to plant your fangs into someone else's diary. 1 o'clock It's a good thing I have a lot of siblings, because I have a lot of experience being crowded into a too-small space. But still... this really takes the steak! Us ghouls got into a freaky situation in an old lab, and now - thanks to Toralei, who can't keep her paws off things - Venus and I are fused together - 2 monsters stuck in one body! No offence to Venus, she's a great ghoul, even if she does spend a little to much time howling about saving the world. But really, who can argue with that? We all have to live here, right? But I was just kinda hoping - expecting - assuming - I'd be living in this world in my own fur. By myself. With no one else in here making me sneeze. 1:15 It's stemsational! I can smell EVERYTHING! I never realized how many nuances there are to scent. When I was hanging out with Chewlian today, I could smell the exact type and age of the insect he had at the die-ner yesterday. Corpsipede, 3 days old. He said it was delish, but I have my doubts. And then there's Ghoulia! Who knew zombies smelled so sweet?! Totally surprising! But the most amazing thing is I can smell myself! I smell like wet leg hair and steak tartare with an overlaying floral bouquet and and just a hint of sunshine. The wet part is my fault though. Clawdeen tried to tell me she doesn't get thirsty enough to plant herself on the lawn and wait for the sprinklers to come on. - VF 2 o'clock - approx Rehearsal for the Bite-Centennial was a disaster. I tried to confidently howl my lines, but there came out more like yapping and barking, broken up by sneezing and wheezing. And for once, I couldn't blame Mr Where and his horrific cologne - it doesn't take a wolf's nose to be put off by that scent. But no, this was all Venus McPollinate and her not-so-dandy dander. The last thing my furrific flowing mane needs is to look like I have dandruff. And I'm so sensitive to her pollens of persuasion - if only they could persuade me not to sneeze! I must be the first monster in history to develop an allergy to herself. - CW 2:22 I'm feeling like I've been potted in the wrong fertilizer. The more I try to take root the more tangled and confused I feel. It wasn't so bad at first, I was kind of getting a sprout out of using my new senses, but now the bloom is off the rose. I try to take deep breaths to calm myself, but that just seems to make Clawdeen more upset - she starts making these wheezy breezy noises that sound more like a werepuppy than werewolf. The new monsters in school are Hybrids - they are the kids of different kinds of monsters, so they kind of get what we're going through. They're going to help us make the most of this situation, so we can work together in harmony. I guess I have to start looking at this like a growing experience. It's not like me to simply wilt from a challenge. I've got to stop being such a sap. This may be my chance to really branch out! - VF Almost 3-thirty If my weresiblings ever found out I spent the afternoon meditating in the MH garden, they'd never get done howling about it. Any self-respecting wolf is supposed to sit in the lupine position, not the lotus position. But once I got past my allergy to myself, it wasn't too bad. I felt as relaxed as I do after a long day designing fashions. I just imagined myself look boo-tiful in some killer outfits, and then showing them off on a wolfwalk to the applause of my fangclub. I don't know exactly what Venus was thinking about, but my dream wardrobe did feature a lot of petals, and I tripped over a couple of vines on my wolfwalk before I got the hang of clearing my mind. - CW 3:34 Meditating with Clawdeen was enlightening! She certainly has a strong personality and easily took over our mind wonderings. I admire how passionate she is about how to build a fashion empire, when she will have a fashion empire, and fabulous it will be to be the head of a fashion empire. I'm really relieved becuase I was worried I would be sharing a mind with someone who would imagine trampling innocent plants in the woods under the full moon. But really she just wanted to use meditation like a full length mirror. Once I realized that, I figured out how to reflect myself onto her, and then we were able to to meditate more in sync. It was pleasant being fused with her, and melding our minds like that helped me tap into some of her confidence. I've never been a shrinking violet, but I'm starting to feel fierce! - VF 4-thirty-ish Well, that was a day I hope to never repeat. All's weird that ends weird, right? But at least I am back in my own fur - I'm no longer fused with Venus! I still have my fearnomenal wolf nose, but now the only thing that puts me in danger of sneezing is Mr Where's daily cologne bath. I stopped getting tangled in vines. Although I did almost trip over a pile of scratch paper that I set aside to take to the recycle bin. And I learned how t meditate, which isn't so bad. I think I might keep that up if I can find a quiet spot that's sibling-free. And Venus and I, we have a closer friendship, and I appreciate her passion for the environment more. In fact, I promised her I'd help volunteer at an environmental rally this weekend at the maul. And the Maul is a great place to get inspiration for some new fashions. I'm sure I can design and help the environment at the same time. I'm such a giver. - CW 4:47 I truly felt like I've grown a lot today. On the other leaf, I'm kind of feeling like curling up into a bulb and not opening again until next spring. I've lost my clawsome sense of smell, but now I feel like I can go back to enjoying when I stop to smell the flowers - instead of grimacing at the manure they are standing in. Some things are better left buried. I also have a new found respect for the things my ghoulfriends go through that I don't. And I'm happy I have control over my pollen of persuasion again. Without that control, it's more pervasive than persuasive. I'm especially happy to have stopped being an annoying weed to Clawdeen. We're much better ghoulfriends now! And she's going to volunteer with me at the environmental rally this weekend! It's so nice to know that being fused with me was such positive influence on her. I'm sure she's going to become a deeply rooted activist now. She's already talking about a line of fashions with biodegradable fabric, and maybe a leaf or two. - VF Category:Freaky Fusion diaries Category:Clawdeen Wolf logs Category:Venus McFlytrap logs Category:Doll diaries